monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles/2012
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occured, see the notes section. Profiles Hoodude Voodoo * Parents: Don't think about it – it'll hurt your head. * Age: Let's just make it easier and say I'm 15. * Killer Style: I guess you could call it floppy casual although I appreciate any style that's nicely stitched. * Freaky Flaw: I wear my heart out for every monster to see which means I can be overly sensitive about some things other monsters are not. * Pet: - * Favorite Activity: I'm the tackling target-yes target-for the football team. It's a tough job and I'm just the monster to do it. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters take their relationships for granted. It's enough to break my heart. * Favorite Subject: Scarecology – one day I'd like to counsel other monsters just like myself. * Least Favorite Subject: Volcanology – I'm not a big fan of anything where lots of fire is involved. * Favorite Color: I like the patchwork look. * Favorite Food: I don't know why but I really like Scaribbean food. * BFF's: Scarah Screams Howleen Wolf * Parents: The Werewolf * Age: 14 * Killer Style: I like to call the way I dress "were-punk". It's like taking lots of different styles and mashing them together to make something totally new and creepy cool. Clawdeen says it looks like I got dressed in the dark but I like it and that's all that matters to me. * Freaky Flaw: My hair. Sometimes it does what I want, sometimes it does what it wants, and sometimes it does things that make both of us look bad. * Pet: Cushion is my pet hedgehog. She may be a little prickly on the outside but she's really sweet on the inside. * Favorite Activity: I love playing soccer. It's so much fun! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When I get treated like the little sister. I mean, I am the little sister but I'm not a baby anymore. * Favorite Subject: I kind of like math and sometimes history but biteology is cool too. * Least Favorite Subject: Sometimes my favorite subject one day is my least favorite the next day. Weird huh? * Favorite Color: It kind of depends on the day. * Favorite Food: Hotdogs * BFF's: Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes) Jinafire Long * Parents: The Chinese Dragon * Age: 1,500 Scales * Killer Style: I like to take traditional fashions and fire them up with sharp cuts and fierce accessories. * Freaky Flaw: I'm strong willed, hot tempered and I have a tendency to set fire to combustible materials although ever since I melted my last iCoffin I've been trying to do a better job of controlling my impulses. * Pet: I do not currently have a pet because it is a decision that takes many years for dragons to make. I have narrowed my list down to 50 so I expect that in another couple hundred years I'll have a top 20. * Favorite Activity: I love to do calligraphy. It's very calming and helps me relax. * Biggest Pet Peeve: My tail gets in the way sometimes and it's really hard to find haunt couture fasions that accommodate it. * Favorite Subject: '''Metal shop. I love metallury and creating steel sculptures. * '''Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Sweat ruins my makeup and makes my scales itch. * Favorite Color: '''Royal Red and Jade Green * '''Favorite Food: '''Anything Sichuan! The spicier it is the better * '''BFF's: Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf Meowlody and Purrsephone * Parents: The Werecats * Age: Both:We're 15 * Killer Style: **Purrsephone: We purrfurr skirts, vests, and shiny, jingly bracelets. We also love fashions that match. Right Sis? **Meowlody: You're sooo correct. It makes life so much less confusing...for us. * Freaky Flaw: ** Purrsephone: Sometimes our curiosity gets us into trouble and we agree to purrticipate in the plans of others without considering the consequences. ** Meowlody: Why Sis, you make it sound like we don't have a mind of our own. **Purrsephone: My apologies, purrhaps I was mistaken then. * Pet: Both: We used to have a canary...but one of us is allergic to birds and we had to give him away. * Favorite Activity: Both: When we're not napping we love gymnastics. Especially since we always land on our feet. * Biggest Pet Peeve: ** Purrsephone: When monsters automatically assume we think alike and always agree on everything. ** Meowlody: That's not my pet peeve. I don't like closed doors. ** Purrsephone: You could just open them. ** Meowlody: Not the point. * Favorite Subject: Both: We love Mad Science, especially the section on genetics. * Least Favorite Subject: Both: Home Ick-Ms. Kindergrubber makes us wear full body hairnets. * Favorite Color: Both: Our favorite is orange and burnt orange. * Favorite Food: Both: Ice cream. * BFF's: Both: Toralei and of course, each other. Nefera de Nile * Parents: The Mummy * Age: I am ageless of course...but for those of you who keep track of such things, I am three years older than my younger sister Cleo. * Killer Style: I prefer fashions and accessories that accentuate my timeless beauty like the blue of the eternal Nile or gold, especially gold, which does not tarnish or rust. Much like myself. * Freaky Flaw: Flawed? Who said I was flawed? I want names and a mirror-quickly! * Pet: Azura is my pet scarab, Scarabaeus sacer, to be exact, he brings me the sun. * Favorite Activity: Making sure that my sister knows her place in the royal line of succession. It's right behind me. * Biggest Pet Peeve: If someone or something annoys me I deal with it. Immediately. * Favorite Subject: It was Dragonology. I just have a charming way with reptiles. * Least Favorite Subject: It used to be Dead Languages. Why should I bother to learn when I have servants who can interpret for me? * Favorite Color: Nile blue * Favorite Food: Almas caviar and white truffles * BFF's: I rule alone. Operetta * Parents: The Phantom of the Opera * Age: 16...in phantom years * Killer Style: From the top of my hotrod red victory roll hairdo to the souls in my shoes-don't step on 'em-I'm a high-octane rockabilly phantom de force. I've also got this pitch perfect beauty mark that starts on my face and ends in the ginchiest tat ever. * Freaky Flaw: I'm a bit of a diva and a perfectionist...okay more than a bit. Mostly it's just about my music though which causes monsters to kinda lose their minds for a few days if they hear me sing live. My voice doesn't have the same effect when you listen to it recorded. * Pet: Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is my pet spider. Course he's not like any other spider you've ever seen unless you've seen one rocking a pompadour while playing a standup bass. * Favorite Activity: Playing music and singing. What else is there to unlife? * Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like being told what to do-guess I'm hardheaded that way. * Favorite Subject: Music history. Can't know where you're going if you don't know where you've been. * Least Favorite Subject: Mad Science. The only thing I want to create is music. * Favorite Color: Vintage Velvet Red * Favorite Food: Fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches. * BFF's: Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon Robecca Steam * Parents: A Mad Scientist * Age: 116 * Killer Style: I would have described my style as rather old fashioned in this current time although I have been recently informed that it was totally "steam punk" and quite "cutting edge". This is a relief as no monster wishes to be thought of as dull. * Freaky Flaw: My internal clock does not properly function and I seem to always arrive late. It seems not to matter how many alarms I set or watches I wear; nothing helps. Good thing I have a permanent mechanics excuse in the Headmistress' office. * Pet: Captain Penny is my mechanical penguin. Working wings are unnecessary when one is equipped with a rocket pack. * Favorite Activity: I am quite the scaredevil and I delight in using my rocket boots to do stunts and tricks that make other monsters stop what they are doing to watch me perform. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Rain * Favorite Subject: Metal shop * Least Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I am skilled, however, in the boiling of water. * Favorite Color: Copper * Favorite Food: Even though I do not require traditional food, I am fond of ginger tea. * BFF's: Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein Rochelle Goyle * Parents: The Gargoyles * Age: 415 * Killer Style: Being from Paris, I love to mix the rot iron and stained glass together. It gives my look a certain timeless quality, does it not? * Freaky Flaw: I am very protective of my friends and sometimes I get in the way when they do not have a need for my protection. I also have the...how you say..."chip on the shoulder." * Pet: A gargoyle griffin. She is called Roux and she is mine from the time she was hatched. * Favorite Activity: Sculpting * Biggest Pet Peeve: Pigeons * Favorite Subject: Architecture. I have spent much time on and around buildings. * Least Favorite Subject: Swimming. I sink like the stone. * Favorite Color: Grey * Favorite Food: Hard rock candy. * BFF's: Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam Scarah Screams * Parents: The bean sí (Banshee) * Age: 15 * Killer Style: Sure now I'm the kind of ghoul who'd rather be seen than heard, still I'm working hard not to fade into the background. I like sweaters, especially cardigans, and skirts in green. * Freaky Flaw: I've a way of saying things other monsters often misinterpret to mean that something bad is going to happen. * Pet: - * Favorite Activity: I've a fair voice and can really wail when I want, oh and I dearly love the listening to and telling of stories. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When other monsters try to mimic my accent. No, I don't want a charm – I don't care how lucky or frosted it is. * Favorite Subject: Literature – I like to hide in books. * Least Favorite Subject: Speech – it just causes chaos. * Favorite Color: Green – like the auld sod. * Favorite Food: Coddie. 'Tis the ultimate creepy comfort food. * BFF's: Hoodude Voodoo Skelita Calaveras * Parents: Los Eskeletos (The Skeletons) * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I'm proud of my heritage but I also embrace my own individuality, so I mix traditional clothing with modern fashion to make a unique look of my very own. It may seem like I'm always ready to attend a party but that's what unlife is to me: a grand excuse to celebrate and have a good time. * Freaky Flaw: I get these feelings in my bones that something epic is going to happen. Unfortunately, I have no way of knowing just when the event will occur. * Pet: I have millions of pets and I get to see them each winter when they migrate back to Hexico. They are the Monarch mariposas and I love to be surrounded by their soft, fluttering beauty. * Favorite Activity: I love doing anything associated with Dia de los Muertos. Like face painting, sewing, creating dioramas, dancing, telling stories and most especially spending time with mi familia. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Headstones that are ignored and not well tended. It's like forgetting who you were and where you came from. * Favorite Subject: Art Class. It's a class where the classwork and homework are all things I love to do so it's almost like not being in class at all. * Least Favorite Subject: Music. Please don't misunderstand, I love to listen and dance to music but it's the singing part that is no bueno. I can't carry a tune in a casket. * Favorite Color: Marigold or more specifically the color of marigolds. * Favorite Food: Sugar Skulls * BFF's: Jinafire Long and Clawdeen Wolf Venus McFlytrap * Parents: The Plant Monster * Age: 15 * Killer Style: Bright, loud and in your face. The brightest flowers get the most attention and I'm no shrinking violet when it comes to wanting monsters to look my way. * Freaky Flaw: Right - I'm passionate about protecting the world we live in and I don't want it trashed-that's not my flaw-but sometimes I accidentally-on purpose use my pollens of persuasion to get monsters to volunteer for my cause. * Pet: A venus flytrap called Chewlian. He's got a really snappy personality. * Favorite Activity: I like hiking, camping and convincing other monsters how important it is to be caretakers of the world we live in. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Monsters who trash the environment. * Favorite Subject: Biteology * Least Favorite Subject: Wood shop * Favorite Color: Green * Favorite Food: Fresh water and sunshine * BFF's: Lagoona Blue and Gillington "Gil" Webber Notes * Howleen's website profile ends Cushion's description with "but she's really sweet on the inside and that's what matters.". The profile released with the doll only includes "but she's really sweet on the inside.". Also, the website profile lists her BFF's as "Clawdeen Wolf and Abbey Bominable", while her doll profile states "Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes)". * Meowlody and Purrsephone's website profile states that their BFF's are "Meowlody and Purrsephone". The profile that comes with the dolls reads as "Toralei and of course, each other." For the rest, much of their sense are just a tad shorter in the doll profile than the website profile, like "sister" being replaced with "Sis". This is presumably done to get the profile and profile art to fit. * Nefera's website profile underlines "younger" when Nefera says to be three years older than Cleo. The doll profile does not do this. * Operetta's website profile originally listed "Holt Hyde and Heath Burns" as her BFF's and featured a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This was changed shortly after - Cleo's stamp was removed and her BFF's became "Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon". These friends are also listed on her doll profile. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website